Ánima
by Dlaymei
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt era un hombre serio, objetivo y sumamente disciplinado. Pero todo cambió cuando, al salirse de su rutina por primera vez, conoce a Feliciano Vargas. Lovino Vargas, quien está a punto de casarse, se reencuentra con su primer amor
1. Ánima

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic no ha sido escrito con fines de lucro, ni con ninguna otra intención que hacer pasar más rápido una mañana sin Internet._

* * *

"_Te observé oculto bajo tu cortina de hojas. Con tu sonrisa de comisuras flojas e indecizas y ojos menguantes sin brillo. El farol parpadeaba e iluminaba a momentos tu rostro pálido. Cuando las ramas del árbol quedaron finalmente desnudas, te fuiste en un intervalo de luz y sombra."_

Fragmento del librito ese que encontré en el cajón de mi abuela cuanto tenía 10. No recuerdo el nombre, pero me memoricé este fragmento y aunque se me ha olvidado casi, recuerdo la mayor parte.

* * *

_Feliciano Vargas nunca olvidaría aquella tarde que cambió por completo el curso de su vida. Tenía 12 años y estaba llorando en el salón, pues su querido vecino se había mudado, cuando escuchó una melodía de guitarra proviniendo del piso superior de su casa. La música parecía danzar tristemente con el silencio, ondeando su vestido dejando un rastro frio en el corazón de Feliciano. Sin hacer ruido subió con un cuidado poco común en él los escalones. La puerta de la habitación de su hermano estaba cerrada. Feliciano pegó su oído comprobando el origen de la música y casi deslizándose por la madera vio a través de la cerradura._

_Lovino tenía la ventana abierta, el viento movía las cortinas al mismo ritmo que a su cabello, al mismo ritmo lento, apagado y dulce del sonido que le quitaba el aliento a Feliciano. Como si la guitarra hablara por Lovino y expresara palabras que el no se atrevía a decir. Lovino estaba llorando en silencio, las lagrimas recorría su rostro sin descanzo y caían sobre el curvilineo instrumento que reposaba en sus piernas de niño. Sin fruncir el ceño, sin gritar, solo llorando apaciblemente, a través de la cerradura, a través de la puerta, Feliciano encontró una visión que hizo su alma temblar y su sangre fluir con furia y calor a través de sus venas. No podía dejar que semejante imagen se perdiera en el tiempo en el olvido de su desenfocado cerebro. Corrió a por un lápiz y con Lovino, su expresión, la habitación, la ventana y la guitarra grabados en sus ojos comenzó a dibujar._

Ludwig Beilschmidt no era ningún aficionado al arte, o a la música, o a cualquier cosa que fuera remotamente subjetiva. La razón por la que se encontraba en una galería de arte de algún artista que desconocía no tenía nada que ver con sus gustos o decisión propia. Su hermano mayor, Gilbert, se había emborrachado junto con sus otros dos amigos -perdidos de la vida, bodrios elementales, piedras en el zapato, los enormes sacos con los que Ludwig había tenido que cargar desde la niñez- en algún pub al otro lado de la ciudad y habían terminado en la ya mencionada galería.

-Hubiéramos llamado a la policía-le explicó un guardia de seguridad- pero nos dieron pena y decidimos contactar al número más usado de este que parecía el más lucido.-señaló a Gilbert, que lloraba aferrado a la pierna de su hermano, disculpándose por no ser un buen hermano mayor, por no haberlo invitado, por haberle hechado la culpa doce años atrás cuando su abuelo encontró la colección de revistas porno.

-Lamento que mi hermano y sus amigos le hayan dado problemas .-Se disculpó avergonzado. Cogió a Francis del cuello pues se había quitado la camisa mientras besaba una estatua y buscó a Antonio con la mirada. Le encontró observando embobado la pintura de un niño, que al parecer tocaba la guitarra. Ludwig no le prestó atención.

_-Lovi_, _joer como ti' extrañao- _Escuchó como balbuceaba mientras se acercaba al cuadro con los brazos abiertos. Ludwig se lo echó al hombro. Y comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia la salida. Si tener que arrastrar con la pierna a un hombre adulto ya era difícil, hacerlo cargando a otros dos al mismo tiempo era casi imposible. Avergonzado, desvió la mirada de un par de señoras que cuchicheaban a un costado. Y ahí lo vio.

Era un cuadro bastante simple, comparado con el resto de los cuadros exageradamente alegres y coloridos. Constaba de una Iglesia de aspecto sencillo, en una esquina de una calle empedrada y antigua, rodeada de casas del siglo pasado, bajo un cielo negro de tormenta. Todo pintado de tonos grises y marrones a excepción de los vitrales, que brillaban como si el sol se encontrara detrás de ellos y los rayos se les escaparan. Ludwig acarició la imagen con los ojos embelesado como nunca antes.

_-Ludovico voy a vomitar-L_a voz de Antonio le sacó de su ensimismamiento, con velocidad leyó el titulo del cuadro, corrió y como si de un balón de futbol americano se tratara, lanzó a Antonio que rodó por la vereda y expulsó una cantidad enorme de churros, sangría, vino, cerveza y un par de botones en los zapatos de quien convenientemente era un taxista. Ludwig se disculpó y pidió que lo llevaran, ofreciéndose a pagar el doble. El hombre asintió, asqueado. El trío de borrachos se fue atrás, Gilbert ahora llorando aferrado al brazo de Antonio quien también lloraba por llorar.

_-La dama era encantadora, pero tu, querida, tienes uno senos de muerta.- _susurró Francis al oído del taxista, ebrio como cuba.

_-¡De muerte!_-corrigió Antonio cambiando el llanto por risa, una risa que duró medio trayecto.

_-¡Ludwig! ¡Para de manosear a mi hermano!-_le gritó Gilbert a Antonio.

Ludwig, ignorando a la vergüenza de la familia, se centró en sus pensamientos, sin poder borrar la imagen de la iglesia de su cabeza. Nunca un cuadro le había hecho sentir de esa forma, ni siquiera se sintió así de emocionado cuando entró a estudiar ingeniería, ni tan maravillado como cuando fue a aquel campamento militar (no por necesidad, sino por diversión) nunca se sintió tan intrigado como en el momento en el que leyó el título del cuadro.

_Ánima._

Al día siguiente, Ludwig volvió a la galería, para encontrarse con que estaba cerrada y que los cuadros del artista serían exhibidos en una ciudad a 30 km de distancia. Decepcionado se apoyó en la pared más cercana y resopló frustrado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró al cielo de un azul grisáceo por la contaminación. Este pequeño paseo se salía de su horario y rutina, y sin embargo, con tal de ver un estúpido cuadro, él, el amante de los horarios y las rutinas decidió tomar un taxi para observar una vez más un papel con manchas que le daban forma a algo.

Pero no, no era un estúpido cuadro, y mucho menos un papel manchando. Era una imgen que le sobrecogió como nunca nada antes lo hizo. Y por alguna razón se sintió enojado consigo mismo.

-Ve, está cerrado.-suspiró un joven a su lado. Ludwig ni se molestó en mirar.- oye ¿Tu sabes cuando abrirán?

Algo sorprendido por la repentina confianza en las palabras del chico, le observó alzando una ceja. Era delgado y algo más bajo que él, llevaba un bolso negro al costado, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y pese a ser liso en su mayoría, un rulito se alzaba con orgullo desde un costado de su frente. El muchacho tembló, al parecer de miedo, al sentir la mirada inquisidora de Ludwig, quien relajó la expresión para responder.

-No abrirán, el último día de la exposición fue ayer.

-Ve, no puede ser. Y yo que quería asistir.-Ludwig asintió desinteresado y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió a alguien corriendo detrás de él-¡Espera, espera!

-¿Mmh?

-A tí...eh, ¿Te gusta este artista?

-No realmente, pero un cuadro suyo me llamó un poco la atención.

-¿Cuál?-Ludwig vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

_-Ánima._

Los ojos del extraño se iluminaron y una sonrisa enorme creció tal cual malesa en su rostro, malesa difícil de sacar y que aparecía a la mañana siguiente incluso si el pobre jardinero lograba arrancarla.

-¿De verdad? ¡A mi también me gusta ese cuadro! Pero a nadie le gusta, Lovino me dijo que era estúpido, aunque el dice que todo lo que hago es estúpido. Y los criticos dijeron que el estilo se salía del no se qué establecido y no entendí nada, y me puse a llorar porque no les gusto, y luego Lovino me pegó porque estaba llorando, y a mi me dió más pena, y era mi cumpleaños, pero al parecer no lo era y yo me había confundido y Heracles también porque me regaló un gato. Le puse Pasta, pero ahora cada vez que lo llamo me da hambre y...

Los oídos de Ludwig se cerraron en reacción a la verborrea del desconocido durante los diez minutos que se mantuvo hablando de dios sabe que cosa.

-...Vergas.

Ludwig creyó escuchar una palabra un tanto mal vista, por lo cuál pidió abochornado que repitiera que era lo que acababa de decir.

-Que me llamo Feliciano Vargas.

-Ah, Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

-Wow ¿Eres alemán?

-Si.

-¡Lovino me dijo que si me hacía amigo de un alemán me iba a cortar el rulo- dijo señalando el rulo en su frente- pero no importa porque no le voy a contar nada. ¡Mira una pizzeria! ¡Vamos Lud!

Feliciano le agarró de la mano y le arrastró hasta la pizzería, en cuanto entró gritó su pedido a modo de saludo, recogiendo miradas de desdén y sorna, que brotaron de los ojos de la clientela, se fue a sentar. Ludwig, suspirando resignado se sentó en frente de él. Preguntándose a que gitana había atropellado para tener tan mala suerte.

¿Y que es lo que más te gusta de _Ánima_?- preguntó Feliciano ansioso.

Ludwig dudó en como responder, desviando la mirada y apoyando la espalda en silla suspiró por enésima vez ese día. Decidió ser honesto.

-En realidad no sabría decirte, no logré verle con detenimiento. Pero me pareció un cuadro inexplicablemente hermoso.

-Uwah ¿De verdad? _¡Grazzie! ¡Grazzie Mille!_

Pese a no entender ninguna palabra en italiano, Ludwig asintió como si lo hiciera.

-¿Te gusta el arte?-siguió preguntando.

-No.

-¿Y que hacías en una galería de arte?

-Entré... por casualidad.-Mintió. Feliciano, ingenuo como era, se tragó la mentira enseguida.

-Entonces fue cosa del destino ¿Verdad?

-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma...- Feliciano asintió sonriendo.

-Que bueno que estabas ahí, no es la primera vez que confundo los días de exhibición. La última vez me quedé tres horas esperando a que abrieran, estuve tanto tiempo sentado en la acera que la gente comenzó a tirarme monedas.

En el rostro de Ludwig se dibujo una sonrisa de media luna. _Vaya que ser tan estúpido._

En ese momento la cara de Feliciano cambió, de su bolso sacó un bloc y comenzó a dibujar con rapidez y una expresión seria que parecía no encajar del todo en ese rostro alegre. Ludwig lo dejó pasar y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Ese momento se sentía tan fuera de la realidad que Ludwig dudaba que en realidad fuera de verdad. Todo por una pintura.

En el momento en el que Feliciano terminó de dibujar, llegó la pizza. Ludwig apenas había terminado de comer un trozo cuando notó que Feliciano le llevaba media pizza por delante, y la mayor parte probablemente la tenía en la cara. Ludwig cogió su ultimo pedazo y sin darle mayor importancia dijo una oración que cambió el resto de su vida.

-Si quieres, puedes comerte lo que queda.

La sonrisa de Feliciano, más que una malesa, era la planta de habichuelas de juanito.

El extraño ruido que creyó oír ludwig entre el ajetreo de la pizzeria, y que atribuyó a su imaginación, no era nada más ni nada menos que el corazón de Feliciano saltando como nunca había hecho antes.

Antes de irse, Feliciano escribió su numero de celular en una servilleta y se despidió histriónicamente, casi saltando. Ludwig se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Pago la cuenta, al parecer Feliciano no tenía dinero, Ludwig supo al instante que era mentira.

Decidido a olvidar aquel día sin sentido, se compró una cerveza camino a casa.

Un mes después, _Ánima _y Feliciano golpearon su rostro tomando la forma del amigo francés semidesnudo de su hermano.

Gilbert y Ludwig compartían departamento, Ludwig estaba en su último año de universidad, por lo cual no podía darse el tiempo de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. La mayoría de las veces Gilbert se hallaba fuera, durmiendo donde alguno de sus amigos, su novia, o en la calle. Pero cuando estaba ahí, nunca estaba solo, pues esas dos lapas que tenía como amigos del alma no le abandonaban ni para orinar.

-_¡MON DIEU! ¡Ludwig! _¡Ven a explicarle a tu hermanito que significa esto!- Francis pechopeludo Bonnefoy abrió estrepitosamente la puerta del último lugar tranquilo que le quedaba a Ludwig, mancillando con su presencia en ropa interior la pulcra habitación del menor de los Beilschmidt.

-No sé de que hablas- Ludwig masajeó sus sienes dejando los cuadernos de lado.

-¡Ven aquí West de mi East! ¡Tu _bruder _estáorgulloso de tí! -Gritó Gilbert desde el comedor, acompañado de la bobalicona risa de Antonio.

Ludwig irritado fue a donde se hallaba su hermano, que observaba la laptop mientras reía burlonamente. Ludwig volteó el aparato que tantas veces antes le trajo problemas gracias a su hermano. Y esperando encontrar algún photoshop extraño, algunos mensajes troll o porno de Francis se encontró la imagen de un cuadro, en la que pintado se hallaba un joven rubio peinado hacia atrás, con ojos azules, que sonreía levemente desviando la mirada. Los colores murieron en su rostro que quedó blanco y vacío y renacieron como un fenix en tonos rojos tan ardientes como el fuego mismo. Era él, ese joven de la pintura era él, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

-Pero qué...

-¡Hace años que no te veía sonreír así! ¡Porque no me dijiste que eras modelo!

-Yo no... ¿Donde hallaron este cuadro?

-Resulta, que yo amo el arte, y buscando imagenes de un artista que me...

-Calienta- dijo Antonio.

-… Despierta admiración. Fuí a dar con una imagen de uno de sus cuadros.-respondió pechopeludo.

Ludwig pulsó la imagen y y la ventana que se abrió era una galería virtual de imágenes del mismo artista, entre ellas su obra más reciente, que resulto ser Ludwig. Pero antes que nada, otra foto de otro cuadro totalmente distinto llamó su atención. Volvió a hacer click y ante él se encontró_ Ánima_, maravillosa como siempre, pero verla a través de una pantalla no era lo mismo, no le hacía justicia. Acto seguido buscó una imagen del artista y al instante le reconoció. Ahí, sonriente ante las cámaras Feliciano Vargas saludaba parado frente a uno de sus cuadros.

El corazón de Ludwig se detuvo.

Así como el de Antonio.

-Feliciano...-susurró Ludwig

-¡Lovino!-exclamó Antonio, que apartó a Ludwig y se apoderó de la laptop.

-¿Que pasa Toñin? -Preguntó Francis melosa-mente.

-¡Es Lovi! ¡El que está pintado ahí es Lovi!

El cuadro frente al que estaba parado Feliciano era la imagen de un niño tocando la guitarra, al lado de una ventana abierta, no se podían notar muy bien los detalles, pero Antonio reconoció al modelo del cuadro enseguida.

"_Feliciano Vargas frente a una de sus primeras obras, Fratello, la cual le impulsó a la fama" _Leyó Ludwig conmocionado.

-¡Joder! ¡Que es Feli! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡Está enorme!

Antonio estaba hiperventilado y sonreía mirando a Francis, a Gilbert, y luego devuelta a Francis. Ludwig fue a su habitación, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y ahí le encontró. Tomo su celular y marcó el número escrito en la servilleta.

-_¿Ve?_

-Soy yo, Ludwig.

_-¡Lud! ¡Hola! ¡Pense que nunca me llamarías! me puse tan triste pero ya..._

-Si, si. Escucha, ese del cuadro, el último que pintaste, soy yo ¿No es así?

-_¡Si! ¿Te gustó?_

-No es que me haya gustado o no, no puedes andar pintando a la gente sin su permiso y luego andar exhibiendola como..., bueno, como una pintura.

_-Ve, Lovino me dijo lo mismo cuando lo pinté, pero con insultos y luego me pegó._

-Ese no es el tema Feliciano

-¿Feliciano? ¿Estás hablando con Feli?- preguntó Antonio desde la puerta. En un instante le arrebató el celular a Ludwig y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

-¡Feli! ¡Feli soy yo! ¡Soy Toño! ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

_-Ve ¿Toño? ¡Toño! ¡Uwah ha pasado tanto!_

-¡Vi una foto tuya! ¡Has crecido mucho! ¡Y te has vuelto un artista famoso! ¡Y pintaste a Lovino!

_-Si, ve, se enojó mucho. ¿Quieres hablar con él?_

-¡Por dios claro! ¡Claro que si!

-Antonio estás babeando- rió Gilbert que había seguido a su amigo.

_-¿Aló? ¿Quién eres, qué quieres y como te atreves a llamar a mi hermano a la hora de la cena?_

-¡Lovi _love_! ¡Soy yo! ¡Antonio! ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¡Eramos vecinos! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¿Donde estás? ¡Quiero verte! ¡Lovi! ¿Lovi?... cortó.- Ludwig nunca había visto una expreción tan triste en el rostro de Antonio.

-¿Quién no cortaría? Parecías un perro en celo, tienes que mostras mas sutileza- Francis pechopeludo dijo deslizando el telefono de las manos con rigor mortis de Antonio.

El celular comenzó a sonar. Francis contestó

-Aló.

_-Argh, joder Antonio. M-me sorprendiste. ¡Menudo cabronazo que eres! A-así llamando de la nada y luego de tanto tiempo..._

-¿Qué llevas puesto?... cortó.

Antonio, ya devuelto a la vida, le quitó el teléfono a Francis y marcó al último numero llamado.

-_¿Ve?_

-¡Soy yo! ¡Toño!

_-Ve ¿Toño? ¡Toño! ¡Uwah ha pasado tanto!-_ Antonio sintió un extraño deja vu.

-¿Y Lovi?

-_¿Lovino? Espera un poco..._

-_¿Qué mierda quieres?_

-¡Lovino! ¿Como has estado?

_-¿Quién era el hijo de puta que respondio antes? _

-Mi amigo, Francis.

-_¿Y? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado._

-¡Quiero verte! ¡Dime donde nos vemos y ahí estaré!

-… _púdrete._

-Oh vamos, Lovi.

_-¿Sabes donde queda el edificio principal de la C.U.E.R.N.O.*?_

-¡Por supuesto!-mintió descaradamente.

_-Nos vemos ahí, a las tres. No llegues tarde._

Ludwig, con la paciencia abandonada en el comedor, le arrebató el telefono a Antonio que temblaba de emoción.

-Lovino ¿Verdad? Necesito hablar con Feliciano.

_-Por tu asqueroso acento puedo deducir que voy a tener que cortarle un rulo a alguien._

Y antes de siquiera poder responder, le cortaron.

* * *

C.U.E.R.N.O.

_Corporación Unida de Ermitaños Roñosos sin Nada de Orgullo._

_Mierda, he enfermado y me he quedado en casa, extraño tanto a mis amigos que he escrito un fanfic del anime con los personajes que más se parecen a ellos. Que voy a hacer durante las vacaciones._


	2. Treffen, riunione, Reunión

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia y sus variasiones pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fic no tiene otro objetivo que darme algo que hacer mientras espero que_ se_ haga de día._

* * *

El sol brillaba con intensidad detrás del telón de nubes y lluvia, como un actor a punto de hacer su dramática aparición en el tercer acto. El viento bramaba de alegría y corría eufórico robando juguetonamente los paraguas de los transeúntes. La temperatura, era solo una niña pequeña y tímida, y por eso estaba tan _baja. _Aquellos rugidos no eran salvajes truenos, bestias hambrientas del cielo, solo eran ovaciones de algún estadio de fútbol de ángeles.

O al menos eso le parecía a Antonio que refugiándose apenas bajo el techo exterior del edificio principal de la C.U.E.R.N.O., sonreía como idiota esperando, manos en los bolsillos, vista al cielo, a Lovino Vargas.

Si hubiera estado esperando a otra persona, amigos o familia, al menos habría esperado _adentro _del edificio.

Pero se trataba de Lovino, aquel niño encantador que se avergonzaba por nada y enojaba por todo, a quien Antonio adoraba piñizcar los mofletes y regalar golosinas saludables. Habían sido doce años desde la última vez que le vio. Y, aunque hubiera tenido que buscar en Internet la dirección del sitio de reunión, viajar en tren la mañana completa, y estar parado a la intemperie como idiota cuya cenestesia* estaba volteada, lo habría hecho (e hizo) todas las veces y el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Vio llegar a Lovino corriendo, erizado y mojado, cuidando no resbalarse con alguna posa de agua. Antonio se lo había imaginado al menos 20 cm más bajo, con un rostro redondo y expresión avergonzada, como al niño que dejó atrás a punto de llorar hacía poco más de una década. No esperó encontrarse con un hombre que le rozaba en altura, expresión mosqueada y ojerosa.

Lovino se plantó ante él, cuando Antonio vio el rubor extenderse por las mejillas de aquel joven desconocido, reconoció al Lovino que los años habían dejado atrás a comienzos de su pubertad.

-¡Lovi!

Antonio no pudo evitar sino abrazarlo e intentar levantarlo. Lovino le detuvo con un rodillazo antes de que los brazos de Antonio le rodearan.

-¡Joder so imbécil! Ya estoy todo mojado y vas tú y me arrugas la ropa.

Antonio hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado. Su sonrisa se mantuvo estable y digna en su rostro a pesar de la pequeña vacilación.

-Venga, Lovi ¡Han sido años! ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! ¡En las fotos no se nota lo guapo que te has puesto!

Lovino se crispó cuando un escalofrío le sacudió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Q-qué coño b-bastardo?... ¿Qué fotos?

-Te busqué en Facebook, pero no tenías, así que vi en el de Feli y ahí vi las fotos en las que aparecías. Joder, había muchas de él y varios tipos musculosos, y varias mujeres. Todos con muy poca ropa.

-¿Es que eres un maldito acosador?

-Lovino, de verdad me preocupan las fotos de Feli.

Lovino rechinó los dientes ante el cambio de tema. Desvió ligeramente la mirada.

-Son de su época promiscua, hace poco más de un mes que llegó a término.

Cuando Lovino volvió a mirar a Antonio, le vio sonriéndole como hacía mucho tiempo nadie le sonreía. Ante eso se produjo un silencio incomodo que Antonio parecía no notar. Lovino tosió para romperlo. En ese instante se dieron cuenta que estaban parados bajo la lluvia.

-Lovi...

-¿Qué?

-Siento gotas de agua deslizarse en el culo.

* * *

Tomaron un taxi y se fueron directamente al departamento de Lovino, el taxista les cobró extra por mojar los asientos, Antonio pagó.

Cuando llegaron, las manos de Lovino temblaron al introducir la llave en la cerradura. El lugar a Antonio le pareció de lo más acogedor, las paredes eran rojas y llenas de cuadros pintados por Feliciano, en un bife, una foto de los mellizos en su primera comunión parecía la primera parada de un camino de fotografías que marcaban el crecimiento, la vida, el paso a través del tiempo de los hermanos Vargas. El corazón de Antonio se derritió ante la tierna imagen de los dos pequeños de blanco tomados de la mano.

Una camiseta y unos pantalones de buzo arrojados directamente a su cabeza le hicieron despertar de su ensoñación.

-Vístete rápido, que estás goteando todo el piso.

-¿Y no me das ropa interior? con esta tela tan delgadita se me va notar todo el paquete.

-No, joder ¿Qué hago yo si te sobra mucho espacio?

Antonio rió y abrazó por los hombros a Lovino.

-Aparta, que me mojas.

-Me lo dicen seguido.-Antonio estalló de risa ante su propio chiste y empezó a desnudarse como si nada en el living.- ¿Entiendes _Lovincin_? porque las mujeres... ¡Ugh!

Lovino azorado le hundió el puño en el estomago, más no por el chiste de mal gusto, sino por la sensación que le producía tener a Antonio tan cerca y semidesnudo.

-Ve a cambiarte al puto baño exhibicionista de mierda.

Lovino fue a la cocina a calentar pasta que su hermano había preparado para el desayuno. Antonio no cabía en sí de gozo, desviviéndose en recuerdos de los 7 años que pasó con Lovino a su lado, jugando tardes enteras con Feliciano, comiendo comida italiana hasta reventar y dormir con los mellizos uno a cada lado, amaneciendo bañado en transpiración por el calor corporal de Lovino acurrucado en su pecho y Feliciano en su estomago. Feli era la cosa más tierna que había visto en su vida, pero Lovino era especial, arisco, gruñón y azorado ante la más mínima muestra de cariño. Mentiría si dijera que en su partida extrañó a ambos niños por igual, cada vez que pensaba en Feliciano sonreía cálidamente. Cada vez que recordaba a Lovino su corazón se caía hasta su estomago y una ansiedad extraña le invadía, deseando intensamente voltear y encontrarlo colorado y murmurando barbaridades mirando el suelo. Cuando le llamaron a sentarse, partió como perro en celo a aparearse con la silla, extrañamente sentándose en ella en vez de hacer otra cosa.

Lovino se encontraba callado en un principio, concentrándose en su comida, y Antonio quería escuchar su voz.

-Y... ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-No mucho...

-¿Vas a la universidad?

Lovino se crispó.

-¿Qué… qué si voy? ¡Que te hace pensar que no voy a la universidad! ¿Me crees idiota?

Antonio casi se cae de la silla ante el súbito arranque de ira.

-Ah, no, no es eso ¿Y a qué universidad vas?

-No voy.

Antonio torció la boca y suspiró.

-¿En qué trabajas?

-¿En que trabajas _tú_?-claramente, Lovino no quería hablar. Antonio, incapaz de no hacer gestos relacionados con lo que pensaba, se encogió de hombros mostrándose a si mismo que estaba resignado antes de contestar.

-Estoy haciendo mi primer año de profesor en una escuela infantil -Antonio sonrió al recordar- Antes les enseñaba el idioma a los inmigrantes hispano-hablantes.  
-al terminar se llevó un vaso con jugo a los labios

Lovino alzó una ceja y se mostró aturdido unos segundos.

-Estás... más inteligente de lo que recordaba

Antonio sonrió derramando el jugo que tenía en la boca, aparentemente sin notarlo. Lovino se retracto inmediatamente de lo que dijo pero le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

-Entonces... háblame de la "época promiscua de Feli"

Lovino tragó forzadamente e hizo una mueca.

-¿Para qué quieres que te hable de eso?

-Me interesa saber tu opinión.-sonrió calmadamente disfrutando el sonrojo de Lovino.

-Pues... Todo comenzó con una chica, muy pero muy _bella._ Morena y con muchas curvas-Lovino sonrió al recordar.- luego trajo a una rubia oxigenada, luego a otra morena igual de oxigenada, a la semana siguiente llegó a casa con una pelirroja con tono de profesora, y después de un par de chicas más por semana, trajo a un tipo rumano que me daba grima, dos semanas después trajo a una asiática, vietnamita creo, luego a un chino pirómano (creo que eran familia) y durante unos meses trajo solo hombres uno más grande que el otro...

Antonio observaba con detenimiento como gesticulaba Lovino, sus expresiones, sus cambios de tono, sin prestar atención en lo más mínimo a lo que decía.

-El último era enorme, tenía las manos tan grandes que fijo que cada vez que se limpiaba el culo se violaba.

Lovino se rió mientras hablaba. Antonio puso una expresión seria y preguntó:

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-¿Qué te digo de qué cosa?

-Tu vida amorosa.

Lovino se atragantó con el aire que había respirado y se sonrojó. Bebió lentamente el jugo que disponía, miró el mantel, el techo, hacia un costado y entrecerrando los ojos miró a Antonio.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

Antonio se encogió de hombros sonriendo levemente.

-Me interesa todo lo que hagas.

Lovino le observó con una expresión que Antonio no supo descifrar e hizo ademán de agarrarse el pecho.

-Pues...-Lovino tosió desviando frenéticamente la mirada- yo... estoy comprometido.

La sonrisa de Antonio vacilo levemente, y como si fuera a resbalarse de su rostro, apresuró a su mano a que se la sujetara y la volviera a colocar en su lugar.

-Ah... ya veo. Pues me alegro.-saboreó cada palabra que salió ligeramente de su boca y la sintió falsa.

Algo se les clavó en el pecho de ambos luego de lo dicho por Antonio, y se mantuvo un pesado silencio.

Lovino se apresuró a terminar su plato. Antonio le imitó.

* * *

Feliciano mintió acerca de que tenía una exhibición aquella semana en ese mismo lugar, y Ludwig que estaba tan bien informado sobre el horario de trabajo del artista que creó _Ánima, _lo sabía muy bien. Quedaron de juntarse, pero Feliciano se perdió pese a todas las indicaciones que le dio Ludwig, y todas las que les siguió dando por teléfono. Al final le pidió que le describiera el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Pues estoy frente a un banco… y detrás de mí hay un supermercado.

-_¿Qué más?_

_-Ve, _entre ambos hay una calle.

Ludwig suspiró llenándose de paciencia.

_-¿Cómo se llama la calle?_

-No sé.

-_Entonces averígualo._

-¿Cómo?

_-Mira si algún letrero en la esquina dice el nombre… o pregúntale a alguien._

Feliciano observó adormiladamente a los transeúntes. Se decidió por el que tenía cara de más mala leche e iba casi corriendo. Feliciano saltó frente a él sonriendo.

-Ve, señor ¿Cómo se llama esta calle?

El hombre luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa frunció el seño.

-Transilvania con Lestrange-gruñó y emprendió paso aceleradamente.

Feliciano agradecía al desconocido mientras agitaba la mano en despedida. Cuando le perdió de vista regresó al celular.

-Lud, estoy en Transilvania con Lestrange,

_-Muy bien, voy para allá. No te muevas._

Cuando Ludwig llegó, no vio a Feliciano por ningún lado, exhaló ante lo ingenuo que había sido al pensar que Feliciano le obedecería. Dejó el auto en el estacionamiento del supermercado y entró. Encontró a Feliciano coqueteando con una cajera mientras pagaba unas golosinas, cuando Feliciano le vio llegar le sonrió y saludo alegremente, el dinero que tenía en su mano desapareció y Ludwig terminó pagando la comida, finalmente le agarró del cuello de la camisa y prácticamente le arrastró hacia la salida, Feliciano no se inmutó y se despidió de la muchacha -que le observaba pasmada- lanzándole besos y piropos.

Una vez afuera, le dio una leve reprimenda, intentando desahogar la rabia y frustración que le provocaba Feliciano, pero sin armar un escándalo en medio de la calle.

-¡Si te digo que te quedes en un lado, te quedas en ese lado!

-Ve...

-¡Estoy seguro de que si no llego antes te hubieras ido más lejos! -Feliciano comenzó a lagrimear- O tal vez te hubieras ido con la cajera, haciéndome perder mi tiempo y gasolina.

-Lo siento Lud, pero es que me dio hambre, y a mí me no me gusta el hambre. Los ruidos que hacen mi estomago son muy fuertes. Cuando era pequeño me dio hambre en la noche y mi estomago rugió tan fuerte que me puse a llorar, y Lovino dijo que cuando yo dormía un monstruo se me metió por la boca y ahora gritaba porque no podía salir, y me dio miedo...

Ludwig le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera continuar su historia y le llevó el auto. Feliciano instantáneamente se ofreció a conducir.

Ludwig no creía en presentimientos, corazonadas ni intuición, tal vez si en instinto. Pero tuvo un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría si le cumplía su deseo a Feliciano, una corazonada le dijo que no le dejara subirse tras el volante, su intuición le dio la impresión de que Feliciano no sabría diferenciar entre freno y acelerador. Su instinto de supervivencia se disparó en el instante en el que Feliciano se disponía a abrir la puerta del piloto. Al final el italiano terminó de copiloto. Ludwig aprovechó la calma que había dentro del vehiculo gracias a que Feliciano en su inmensa decepción se quedó callado y abordó el tema que le había impulsado a tener aquella reunión.

Feliciano, tenemos que hablar sobre el cuadro que pintaste.

-¡Es precioso! ¿Verdad? ¡Logré captar tu alma! ¿No es así?

Ludwig chasqueó la lengua.

-Podría demandarte por usar mi imagen sin permiso.

Feliciano se quedó callado por dos segundos, suspiró y dijo finalmente.

-¿Haces pesas?

-¿Ah?

-Es que tienes unos brazos tan grandes...-Ludwig no supo identificar el tono de voz con el que Feliciano habló, casi en un susurro grave.

-No cambies de tema ¿Acaso entiendes en que problemas te podrías meter si haces eso con alguien más? ¡No puedes andar por la vida dibujando y exhibiendo a la gente!-Ludwig usó un tono autoritario que hizo a Feliciano dar un respigo.

-Ve, lo siento Lud.

Ludwig, acostumbrado a las constantes batallas contra su hermano sobre lo que se debe y no debe hacerse, se quedó a cuadros al ver que Feliciano acataba sus ordenes tan fácilmente.

-Pues... bien - titubeó - me alegra que lo entiendas.

Feliciano le sonrió y se dispuso a comer uno de los dulces que Ludwig le compró, le ofreció uno pero este negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes Lud?-habló Feliciano con la boca llena y los dientes marrones- Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a un militar.-Ludwig asintió, concentrado en el camino- me gusta.

Feliciano sugirió que fueran a comer a un restaurante italiano, cuyo dueño y chef eran realmente italianos. "No como esos americanos bastardos que se dejan crecer bigote y mueven mucho las manos al hablar fingiendo un acento exagerado" como solía decir Lovino. Al entrar saludo a todos los camareros y clientes que encontró a su paso, sin escatimar en las muestra de afecto.

-¿Los conoces?-preguntó Ludwig mientras tomaba asiento.

-A ninguno- rió suavemente Feliciano despidiendo agitando el brazo de una pareja que sonreía nerviosa al salir por la puerta.

* * *

Al final del día Ludwig dejó a Feliciano frente al hotel en el que el joven italiano se hospedaba, se sonrojo e hizo una mueca de incomodidad extrema ante el cariño adiós de Feliciano.

Cuando llegaba su departamento recibió una llamada de Antonio, estacionó y contestó calmadamente.

-Aló.

-_¿Gilberto?_

-No, Ludwig.

-_Ay Ludovico, que me he perdío, en la estación, y el taxi me ha abandonao' porque seme ha queao el dinero. _

_-¡¿Que no tiene dinero?!- Se escuchó a un hombre preguntar de la otra línea_

_-Joer que todavía no me he bajao' del taxi. Shhhh que no ti escuche._

Ludwig inhalo y exhaló aire antes de hablar.

-¿Estás borracho?

Antonio pegó una risotada.

-_No Ludovico, pero que dices Ludovico, eres todo un sol tu tan amarillo. _

-Dile al taxista mi dirección y que yo le pago.

-_¡Ya lo escuchó!_

_-La dirección-gruñó-démela. _

Ludwig había visto ebrio a Antonio desde que tenía doce años y se quedó al cuidado de su hermano mientras sus padres salían. Su alegría y estupidez se, multiplicaban al máximo y siempre vomitaba al final algo diferente a lo que había comido.

Pero esa vez había algo diferente. Ludwig pagó y ayudó a Antonio a salir del taxi. Apenas puso ambos pies afuera, se abalanzó sobre Ludwig y la abrazó escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Pese a la incomodidad que le provocaba el contacto, se percató de sucedía algo malo.

El borracho amoroso siempre era Francis.

Le sintió temblar y lo que pensó que era baba o algún tipo raro de pre-vomito que solía tener Antonio resultaron ser gruesos lagrimones acompañados de sollozos silenciosos.

El borracho llorón siempre era Gilbert.

Ludwig luego de unos diez minutos en los que utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad y la ya gastada paciencia que le quedaba para no moverse, notó como todo el peso de Antonio se cernía ante él y unos leves ronquidos se escapaban de su boca.

El menor de los Beilschemidt se debatió si dejarlo caer y luego arrastrarlo hasta su piso y la cama de Gilbert, o llevarlo a cuestas.

* * *

*La Cenestesia no es lo mismo que la Sinestesia. La Cenestesia es algo así como el conjunto de sensaciones de nuestro cuerpo en síntesis con las sensaciones de los órganos internos.

Pues el computador de mi madre, en el que escribía, murió. Ya van dos computadores que se mueren en mis manos. Escribo en el de mi abuelo que vive 16 kilómetros aprox de mi casa, siempre con alguien vigilándome el hombro. No es fácil.


End file.
